The End: Naruto's Death
by KawaiiRiniBunny
Summary: Naruto is dead. It is over. How will the people who knew him rememeber their hero? Is alot better than it sounds here. Post-Shippuden, major Spoiler for those who haven't read up to chapter 380-405.


**This was something I just wrote when I was listening to a sad song. Hopefully you understand the meaning within it.**

* * *

They stood around the marble headstone, the rain pelting their heads. The sky was gray, reflecting the thoughts and emotions twirling inside their minds. He was gone…And he would never come back.

Three ninja came forward, Hinata, Ino and Tenten, and they each placed a bundle of flowers on the grave. Pink and red carnations in one, symbolizing how they would never forget him, and how he would always remain a flame in their hearts. Cyclamen and lavender in another, symbolizing their goodbyes and admiration. And in the last, daisies and hyacinth, to symbolize his innocence and their sorrow at losing him.

Everyone bowed there heads, and they remembered him. Not how he had always been a nuisance, nor how he had always been the prankster, the one who would never learn. Instead, they remembered him in the way in which he always stood for what he believed in. How he tried to help anyone, no matter the situation. And how he could make friends with the most unlikely of people, in the most unlikely of situations.

Hinata quietly wept. She had promised herself that she wouldn't, that she would stay strong for the ninja who always stood strong for her. She never really got the chance to say to him what she really felt…What she really wanted. And now she never would.

Tsunade stood, her hands limp at her sides, the shock of it all still running through her body. She had thought him invincible…The hero, the one who would always return. Unexpectedly, she felt herself smiling.

_Well,_ she thought, _I have always been a fool._

Gaara stared up to the sky, his hands clamped tightly into fists. His first real friend, the one who had showed him that loving and caring for others was strength, was gone. The one who risked his life to save his own more than once, was gone.

Rock Lee wept too. It was too soon for him to go…He didn't even get to say goodbye.

And Kakashi stood, next to Iruka and Konohamaru. Kakashi stared into the marble, almost like he could will the body inside back to life…

Iruka comforted Konohamaru, who wept openly for the third time. Konohamaru had lost almost all his family…His grandfather, his uncle, and now his self-adoptive brother. It wasn't fair.

Iruka just closed his eyes, and remembered the young boy, who had always been a pest. He smiled. It was the way he always wanted to remember him. As a strong-willed rebel who always had a belief that there was some good in everyone.

Everyone began to leave, save for one person. Sakura was kneeled in front of the grave, her hands clutched at her side. She was trying her hardest to keep the tears inside…They were welling up over her closed eyes. It wasn't fair! She had lost them both now…And now she was left, to wallow in her grief.

No. That wasn't what he would have wanted.

Sakura opened her eyes. Wiping away the tears, she stood. he would have wanted her to keep on living her life. Not without remembering him, of course, that wouldn't do. Just to live her life in happiness and joy, and remember him in a good way, so that she wouldn't be caught up in her tears.

Managing a smile, she dusted her hands slowly off the marble, and left.

* * *

After everyone was gone, he finally came out of the shadows. He slowly walked to the grave, and traced his fingers over the name engraved on the stone, gently touching the spot where Sakura had touched.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Going off and dying…W-While everyone still needed you…T-that was a stupid thing to do, you fool…"

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists, fighting back the sorrow over-whelming his body. He collapsed to the ground, and slammed his fist onto the marble.

"Now what are we supposed to do?!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and took a big breath. He opened his eyes in wonder.

It was gone. All that pain, left from the murder of his clan, and the death of the man who had done so…It all didn't matter now.

"Thanks…Naruto."

**Hopefully you liked it. I don't care if you review it. I just wrote it because I wanted too.**


End file.
